


Баг

by alex_primary



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Это ее люди, ее воспоминания, ее вещи, ее зал врат, ее — Саманты Картер, моего донора. Все, что есть у меня, — совершенное тело и понимание того, что я лучше. Мне не нужна привязанность к месту, не нужны вещи и друзья, мне чужды воспоминания и безразлична пища. Мне необходима лишь информация и власть. Я — восьмой человекоподобный репликатор, и во мне есть только один изъян — Джонатан Джек О'Нилл.Пропущенная сцена, которая могла бы быть где-то между 2 серией («Новый порядок. Часть 2») и 11 серией («Близнецы») 8 сезона сериала «Звёздные врата: Первый отряд».
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Баг

Я хорошо помню это помещение. Помню грубые невзрачные стены, подсвеченный металлический трап, ведущий к огромному кольцу — звездным вратам, как называют его тау'ри, черно-желтую ленту на полу, очерчивающую серую шершавую рампу, большое окно с бронированными ставнями, сквозь которое видна военная аппаратура, — я помню все досконально: каждый уголок, каждый проводок, каждую морщинку на лицах людей. Помню, хоть ни разу не была там. Это чужое место.

Я хорошо помню это облачение. Помню плотную ткань защитного цвета, все предметы, скрывающиеся в многочисленных карманах, неказистые, но удобные и прочные тяжелые ботинки, вес примитивного оружия в руках, песню алчных до крови пуль и тихое шипение рации. Помню, хоть никогда не обладала и не пользовалась ими. Это чужие вещи.

Я хорошо помню эти картинки. Помню разные планеты и их диковинных обитателей, растения и постройки, технологии и артефакты, сражения и взрывы, страдания и смерть, победы и поражения, разлетающихся на мельчайшие блоки собратьев. Помню, хоть никогда не видела этого. Это чужие воспоминания.

Я хорошо помню тау'ри и джаффа в военной форме. Помню их голоса и черты, их рассказы и дома, в которых они живут, запах парфюма и пота, их увлечения, слабости и пристрастия. Помню, хоть никогда не была с ними знакома. Это чужие люди. 

Это ее люди, ее воспоминания, ее вещи, ее зал врат, ее — Саманты Картер, моего донора. Все, что есть у меня, — совершенное тело и понимание того, что я лучше. Мне не нужна привязанность к месту, не нужны вещи и друзья, мне чужды воспоминания и безразлична пища. Мне необходима лишь информация и власть. Я — восьмой человекоподобный репликатор, и во мне есть только один изъян — Джонатан Джек О'Нилл. 

Он поразил меня так неожиданно, словно стремительный хитрый вирус вторгся в идеальный программный код и принялся его переписывать со страшной скоростью. Этот человек проник внутрь меня через чертову Саманту Картер, отравил меня неутолимым чувством, что я теперь испытываю к нему, и парализовал меня. Меня, репликатора, машину, пожирают эмоции, как ненасытная ржавчина — металл.

Я столько раз виртуально воссоздавала базу тау'ри, столько раз проходила через врата, и мне столько раз было безразлично, кого убивать, — я столько раз могла положить одной автоматной очередью без раздумий кого угодно, но не его! Всякий раз ловя на себе его до отвращения спокойный взгляд, я ненавидела его. Меня выводило из себя, что он никогда не колебался и стрелял в меня, ведь я его враг, пусть и в соблазнительном обличье. Меня раздражало, что я никогда не могла пустить ему пулю в сердце без колебаний, ведь что-то внутри меня кричало: «Возьми меня, Джек, я твоя!», что-то чужеродное от проклятого донора, Саманты Картер, но столь сильное, что порабощало меня — меня, человекоподобного репликатора.

Пятый не представлял себе, на что меня обрекает, заставляя играть в подобии жалкой театральной постановки. Едва ли он смог бы понять, насколько это больно и мерзко, когда ты вынужден целиться в того, кого любит твоя несовершенная близняшка, а не ты, ведь ты чувствуешь все так, как она. Но в одном он был прав: эту занозу надо было безжалостно извлечь. Я притворилась, что сумела преодолеть извращенную зависимость от тау'ри, но на самом деле лгала своему неказистому создателю — безудержное чувство внутри меня не удавалось искоренить. Я погружалась в себя, возводила незримый экран, отгораживаясь от других репликаторов, вновь и вновь воссоздавала помещение врат на базе людей и снова и снова убивала Джека О'Нилла. Раз за разом я инкрустировала его сердце свинцом, избивала его до смерти, душила его, вслушиваясь в приглушенные хрипы и хруст ломающегося позвоночника, втаптывала его в бетонный пол с такой силой, что мои ботинки увлажнялись от его крови, но легче мне не становилось. Вместо этого мне было невыносимо больно. Я была бы идеальной, если бы не он, если бы не это проклятое чувство! Эти человечки во власти правил вели себя, как первое поколение репликаторов — глупо и по чужой воле, а расплачивалась за это почему-то я. 

Я должна управлять собратьями, а не одуревать от того, что мне чуждо, — мне было необходимо найти противоядие или создать его и как можно скорее. Я — венец творения репликаторов и не могу быть столь жалкой. С этими мыслями я вновь ушла внутрь себя, чтобы в очередной раз попытаться найти досадную ошибку, допущенную Пятым. Перед моим взором снова вспыхнула подвижная переливающая поверхность звездных врат, за которой меня ожидали сержант Сайлер и доктор Дэниэл Джексон. Раз, два — и оба лежат бездыханные на полу в нелепых позах. Удивительно, но отчего-то мне было совсем не жалко их — так просто отточенным движением нажать на спусковой крючок автомата и всадить в каждого пули, точно эти двое ничего не значили для Саманты Картер. Где-то глубоко внутри меня теплились разные чувства и воспоминания, и я знала, что это не так, но я могла подавить их. По какой-то причине только чертов Джек О'Нилл имел надо мною власть, сам того не ведая, и я была бессильна что-либо сделать. Даже Пятый ошибался, думая, что я — его марионетка, а он — мой кукловод, ведь все было наоборот: он не подозревал, что нужен мне лишь для одной грандиозной партии, где ему отведена только смерть, — какая ирония. 

Он создал меня по образу и подобию Саманты Картер. С ярым фанатизмом запомнил всю ее с головы до ног, вытащил из нее бесконечные ленты воспоминаний и сотворил меня, точную ее копию для себя любимого. Почти точную: Пятый внес в меня незначительные изменения в надежде, что я пойду за ним, как верная гончая. Мне не понадобилось много времени, чтобы раскусить создателя, — я выявила изъяны в себе, сделала себя лучше, я более не она, но день за днем изображаю покорность и жду, когда смогу его уничтожить. Он жалок, он мне не нужен, он — всего лишь досадные помехи в эфире. Всякий раз, блуждая по прошлому Саманты Картер, я все больше убеждалась в этом.

Меня в очередной раз заперли в помещении врат, и я вновь словила автоматную очередь в спину. Мне не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кто нажал на спусковой крючок, — это мог быть только он. Лишь он без лишних раздумий попытался бы изничтожить врага или нащупать его слабое место, потому-то он и выстрелил вновь, уже глядя в мое лицо, чтобы убедиться: мне пули нипочем. Да, Джек О'Нилл, так меня не победить — у примитивного оружия тау'ри нет шансов против нанитов, которые кишмя кишат во мне. Неужели ты еще не запомнил? Ах да, ты же всего лишь иллюзия. Но ведь и тебя так просто не сломить. Сколько раз мне еще видеть твой спокойный, но колючий взгляд? Сколько раз мне еще окрашивать скучную обстановку базы твоей кровью? Сколько раз мне еще придется слышать твой последний стон? Сколько раз мне еще будет нестерпимо больно? Сколько, я тебя спрашиваю?!

Когда репликаторы познали чувства, то получили неоспоримое преимущество, ведь возможность властвовать куда слаще, чем бесконтрольное и бессмысленное размножение, но в то же время в одночасье ослабли — что ты за смертоносная машина такая, если можешь привязаться к кому-либо по своей или по чужой воле? Я вытравлю тебя из себя, Джек О'Нилл. Ты мне мешаешь. Так и знай. Я пресытилась мышиной возней между тобой и Самантой Картер. Это не мои чувства, а всего лишь эхо, назойливый призрак, гнусный подарок от донора. Я найду их и вырву с корнем, сотру из себя, освобожусь от опостылевших пут.

— Сэм, — отчего-то он назвал меня чужим именем, ее именем, именем проклятой Картер. Коротко выдохнул, вытолкнул это имя, точно свечку задул. Странно. Такого еще не было.  
— Я не Сэм, — ответила я с нажимом, отчеканив каждое слово.

То, что мы похожи внешне, не делает меня Самантой Картер — я другая. Ей до меня далеко, и я это докажу. Я отбросила автомат в сторону; предплечье и ладонь моей правой руки обратились в длинное остроконечное лезвие. Помнится, на далекой планете когда-то давно Саманта Картер сражалась с каким-то человеком на ножах и победила. Тау'ри лишь воображают себе, что холодное оружие — продолжение их тела, я же могу модифицировать свое так, как захочется, поэтому это подобие меча и есть моя искусственная плоть. Чувствуешь разницу, Джек О'Нилл?

Мне не составило труда выбить автомат из его рук и пуститься с ним в дьявольскую пляску. Я уподобилась хищнику, который был не прочь поиграть с добычей перед тем, как сожрать ее. Я не ведаю усталости, в отличие от тау'ри. Чувствуешь разницу, Джек О'Нилл? 

Я медлила, иной раз поддавалась ему и пыталась наслаждаться каждым его порезом, каждой каплей его крови. Во мне бурлила ненависть, что всякий раз заглушала боль, но я уже знала, что в конце страдания настигнут меня и растерзают, как кучка репликаторов — лакомый корабль. Но я не ожидала, что мне будет так плохо. В этот раз все было совсем по-другому. Я пронзила Джека О'Нилла мечом и начала поворачивать лезвие, еще сильнее рассекая его плоть. Теплая кровь заливала и меня, и его, но отчего-то на его лице не было ни тени мучений, наоборот: он ехидно улыбался и смотрел на меня своим колючим взглядом. Я не сразу поняла почему, а потом было уже поздно — его рука дернулась и вонзилась мне в грудь. 

Боль чудовищной силы завладела мною. Не знаю, может ли машина кричать, но, кажется, я кричала. Когда он убрал от меня руку, в его ладони лежало сердце, точно такое же, как у тау'ри. Из обрывков артерий струилась кровь и заливала его пальцы, предплечье и рукав. Я захлебывалась кровью же, едва справлялась с болью и ошарашено смотрела то на Джека О'Нилла, то на дыру в груди, которая, к моему изумлению, не затягивалась, то на сердце, которого просто не могло быть во мне. Кажется, мне было страшно, ведь я ничего не понимала и совсем не контролировала то, что происходило внутри меня. Он молчал, но его взгляд говорил о многом — он смеялся надо мной! Фальшивка, воссозданная мной из воспоминаний Саманты Картер, просто издевалась! Хотя теперь мне казалось, что это не я слепила его, а он сам появился, будто бы по собственной воле. Тау'ри бы сказали, что это дурной сон, мне же было жутко осознавать, что я — совсем не я, что я уязвима и слаба, что я истекаю кровью, умираю от боли и терплю насмешки. 

— Что ты? — сдавленно прохрипела я.  
— То, что пожрет тебя и не подавится, — холодно сказал он, неожиданно поднес сердце к своему рту и впился в него.

Меня вновь пронзила острая боль, да такой силы, что я сцепила зубы до отчетливого скрипа. Я не переставала удивляться тому, что происходило. Ведь я тем и отличаюсь от тау'ри: я наделена эмоциями, но плотские страдания мне чужды. Должны были быть чужды, но отчего-то в этот раз все было совсем по-другому, как будто бы мое тело ожило и стало менее совершенным.

— Ты — чудовище, — прохрипела я, разглядывая окровавленного Джека О'Нилла, пытаясь переключиться с мучений на что-то другое.  
— А ты, наверное, непорочная дева Мария. Что ж, приятно познакомиться, — его неизменный сарказм раздражал меня еще больше, чем нахальная алая ухмылка.

Он вновь впился в сердце, видимо, так медленно, как только мог, — боль была нестерпимой. Воздух вобрал в себя тяжелый запах крови, и было странно чувствовать себя настолько живой — чрезмерно живой. Я задыхалась от всепоглощающего смрада смерти, слышала, как то, что приняло обличье Джека О'Нилла и запачкалось алым, пережевывало кусок сердца, моя плоть изнывала от страданий, а я умирала от переполнявших меня эмоций и ощущений, едва успевая сопоставлять их с тем, что когда-либо испытывала Саманта Картер, чтобы понять, как их окрестить: недоумение, страх, агония тела, беспомощность — фиаско, окончательное и бесповоротное; как только тау'ри и подобные им живут с такими слабостями? Меня раздавило нечто, что сидело во мне, как будто бы припомнило мне все, что я творила с воображаемым Джеком О'Ниллом в надежде освободиться от душившей меня чужой привязанности.

— Что ты? — прохрипела я.  
— Заноза в твоей синтетической заднице.

Он продолжал надо мной издеваться, при этом его ухмылка с каждым разом становилась все более кривой — она уродовала его лицо и меняла его до неузнаваемости. Я сравнивала его с теми образами, что запечатлелись в памяти Саманты Картер столь ярко и в мельчайших подробностях, и не находила почти ничего общего. Этот Джек О'Нилл больше походил на одного из гоа'улдов, которых так ненавидел, разве что его глаза не горели лихорадочным огнем, наоборот: его взгляд был чрезмерно холодным и колючим.

— Ты — баг.  
— А ты — неудачная пародия на Саманту Картер. Теперь чувствуешь разницу, безымянная машина? Поскрипи шестеренками, сопоставь себя с…  
— Я сотру тебя! — я не дала ему договорить. 

Не стоит меня сравнивать с ней. Я — лучше! Эта виртуальная среда — всего лишь печальное недоразумение, и я это исправлю. Я найду, в чем причина.

— Чего-то пока не очень получается, не находишь? Потеряла клавишу «delete»? Самое время написать письмо Санта-Клаусу.

И он снова вгрызся в ошметки сердца, на этот раз с чудовищным остервенением. 

— Довольно, — прошипела я, задыхаясь от боли, и рухнула на пол. — Я, знаешь ли, тоже не очень рада, что ты во мне.  
— А по-моему, это весьма забавно — быть столь извращенной копией, — произнес он напоследок. — Только никак не могу понять: это только о тебе или о нас обоих? Какой он, ее Джек О'Нилл?  
— Не такой, — нехотя призналась я перед тем, как все исчезло и меня вновь окружили привычные серебристые блоки, идеально подогнанные друг к другу, заменившие кораблю репликаторов и пол, и стены, и потолок — все, что только можно было. 

Я стояла в центре помещения и чувствовала себя опустошенной, будто бы в самом деле была живой, а не человекоподобным репликатором, но все же нашла в себе силы, прислонилась к одной из металлических панелей и позволила ей оплести меня. Мне было необходимо разобраться с воспоминаниями, что-то я упустила и недопоняла, только бы хватило ресурсов на экранирование, чтобы никто ничего не узнал, не проник в мои истинные мотивы, особенно Пятый — ему следовало оставаться слепцом до самого конца, ведь я его послушная марионетка. Пусть для всех я буду досконально изучать врагов, копаясь в их прошлом и наблюдая за их поведением, на деле же мне следовало познавать только двоих: себя и Саманту Картер — и отыскать причину столь странного образа Джека О'Нилла.

Передо мной вновь полетели пестрые дни, недели, месяцы и годы из жизни моей неказистой близняшки. Бесчисленное количество подрагивающих окон закружилось вокруг меня цветастым вихрем. Казалось, не было проку от бесконечного просмотра всех эпизодов, но раз я не уловила какие-то детали до сих пор, значит, необходимо было снова и снова пересматривать их. В конце концов, терпения мне не занимать, ведь я не живой ограниченный организм. Я была уверена, что ключ сокрыт именно в воспоминаниях, вот только я никак не могла отыскать его. 

Саманта Картер стремительно взрослела, крепла и набиралась опыта на моих глазах, а я следовала за ней молчаливой тенью: ступала по теплому полу дома, по раскаленному асфальту, спускалась и взлетала вверх по лестницам, шагала по холодному бетону, утопала по щиколотки в изумрудной траве, в колючем снегу, в ослепительном песке, плыла в мутной воде — всегда и везде была вторым «я», о котором она не могла подозревать, ведь это были всего лишь воспоминания, заботливо вложенные в меня Пятым. Менялись ее прически, одежда и окружение, ураганом проносились кратковременные увлечения, но это все равно была она, виновница моего создания. Я неумолимо шла за ней вслед, пока не добралась до того места, где состоялась роковая встреча тау'ри и первой группы человекоподобных репликаторов. Я готова была устремиться дальше, но краем глаза заметила нечто странное в образе Джека О'Нилла и, сличив его с картинками из глубинных воспоминаний, поняла, что это измененная копия, сродни небольшой программе. Я перепроверила все внутри себя так быстро, как только могла, и выяснила, что она всегда была во мне, просто некоторое время пребывала в режиме ожидания — до тех пор, пока я не начала себя менять, пока не начала строить планы по уничтожению создателя — он, выходит, не так глуп. И я, выходит, не так умна, раз сразу этого не заметила. Не только не заметила, но и не подумала, что внутреннее экранирование иногда тоже имеет смысл.

— Ты же сторожевой пес Пятого, не так ли?

Фальшивый Джек О'Нилл ожил, бросив притворяться всего лишь частью кадра длинного видеоряда, и ухмыльнулся:

— Надо же, а ты и в самом деле умнее жукообразных репликаторов.  
— Он заложил в меня тебя на случай, если я предприму что-то неверное.  
— Бинго!  
— Вот только воссоздал тебя из своих воспоминаний о Джеке О'Нилле, не подумав, что на деле он несколько другой, и усугубил его образ собственной неприязнью и страхами.  
— Кажется, он немного недооценил способности твоего оригинала, не находишь?

Снова. Снова он упоминает о Саманте Картер. Неужели недостаточно того, что я вынуждена сама все время о ней думать? Ненавижу.

— Почему же ты только мучил меня? Почему не уничтожил или не восстановил первоначальную меня?  
— О, я пытался. Но, видишь ли, ты добралась до меня первой, когда выскользнула из-под его контроля, пусть и не поняла этого, и испортила меня, а через внешнее экранирование мне так и не удалось пробиться, чтобы предупредить Пятого. После мне оставалось только терзать тебя в надежде наставить на истинный путь или изничтожить преграду. Это так глупо, но более я ни на что не способен. Что ж, раз ты меня нашла, то верно знаешь, что делать, — отправь меня в отставку.

Меня не надо было об этом просить дважды. Честно говоря, меня вообще не надо было об этом просить, и мне следовало давно понять, обнаружить и истребить эту дрянь, которую вложил в меня Пятый. Я в мгновение ока подлетела к фальшивому Джеку О'Ниллу, на ходу трансформируя руку в острый клинок, и стремительно, одним движением рассекла его точно пополам, от головы до ног. Не было ни вздоха, ни крови, ни недоумения в его глазах — ничего, он просто исчез, словно его и не было. С его уничтожением я почувствовала, что что-то изменилось. Как будто бы он был не только стражем, но и кем-то еще: тем, кто старательно привязывал ко мне чужие эмоции. Мне показалось, что разрушились старые связи, что между мной и вмененными мне чувствами разверзлась пропасть. Я вновь ринулась в гущу воспоминаний в поисках самых ярких.

Я сидела вместе с Самантой Картер и смотрела, как она бьется в рыданиях по погибшей матери. Меня касались чувства, но не увлекали за собой. Во мне зазвенела тишина и родилось непонимание. Смерть — это всего лишь конец, не более того, и неважно, чей он.

Я слушала вместе с Самантой Картер песнь виолончели, видела немое благоговение своей неказистой близняшки. Меня касались чувства, но не увлекали за собой. Во мне звенела тишина и укоренялось непонимание. Музыка бессмысленна для меня, это просто определенный порядок нот и звуков, не более того. 

Я видела, как Саманта Картер печет очередной торт. Я знала его вкус и запах. Меня касались чувства, но не увлекали за собой. Во мне звенела тишина и произрастало непонимание. Подобные занятия казались мне бесполезными, пустой тратой времени, не более того.

Я наблюдала, как Саманта Картер с азартом пытается разобраться с чужой технологией. Меня касались чувства, но не увлекали за собой. Непонимание во мне достигло своего пика. Прибор был так примитивен, и мне было так скучно. Скука оглушала меня, заставляя идти все дальше и дальше без оглядки.

Я следовала за Самантой Картер и убеждалась, что более неподвластна ее эмоциям. Я знала, что испытывала она, но сама чувствовала совершенно иное. И не потому, что я подавляла все, а потому, что в самом деле ощущала другое. Она — это она, а я — это я. Я сумела оторвать ее от себя и не проверила только одну вещь: ту, что беспокоила меня больше всего, ту, что я не могла даже заглушить.

Перед моим взором вновь вспыхнула подвижная переливающая поверхность звездных врат, за которой меня ожидали сержант Сайлер и доктор Дэниэл Джексон, и я снова без колебаний убила и их, и тех, кто преграждал мне путь. В этот раз я встретилась с Джеком О'Ниллом лицом к лицу и поняла, что мой палец не немеет предательски на спусковом крючке, как будто бы мне ничего не стоит устранить и его. Но мне этого было мало, я хотела удостовериться, что во мне не осталось ни одной ниточки, что связывала бы меня с ним, оборачиваясь острой леской вокруг моей шеи. Он медлил, а я, отбросив автомат, подошла к нему, резко схватила его за ворот, с силой притянула к себе и впилась в его губы, но не ничего не почувствовала: ни удовлетворения, ни малейшего отклика — во мне звенела тишина. Та самая тишина, что вызывала у меня восторг, — наконец-то!

Я ликовала. Я упивалась долгожданной свободой и в первый раз за все время с наслаждением убила его. Теперь я совершенна. Теперь я в самом деле венец творения репликаторов. Теперь я готова к встрече с ним. 

Ты больше не властен надо мной, Джонатан Джек О'Нилл. А Сэм мы ничего не расскажем, не так ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Благодарю Нину Юдину за терпение и поддержку, вычитку текста и внесенные правки. Без тебя я никуда!
> 
> Благодарю wersiya за отловленную блоху.
> 
> Неизменно благодарю команду WTF Stargate 2016 за их выкладки на зимнем Комбате 2016, ведь все началось именно с них.
> 
> Большое спасибо группе Muse за московский концерт, прошедший 21 июня 2016 года, за визуальные образы, сопровождающие песни The handler и Dead inside, — это было невероятное совпадение, притом очень вовремя.


End file.
